The betrayed timelord
by kitfoxalchemist
Summary: Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, time lord- wait? Timelord? Yes timelord. What if Percy Jackson is a timelord and doesn t know? Well didn't until later... Rewriting
1. where it all happened

**SORRY FOR THE OTHER CHAPTER THINGY IAM NEW TO THIS. ALSO SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS.**

Hey my name is Ice! And I am a timelord. But I didn't know until that one day happen where I got my heart brokened and crushed by the one I use to love...

 _I am so exsided that to day I get to ask Annabeth to become my wife! Hm... I wonder where she is... its been 3 months since I've seen her. Athena had me do the Hercules trails to see if I was worthy to be Annabeth's partner for life. And today is the first time since 3 months I've been back! Oh! Theres Grover! I wonder if he knows where Annabeth is? " Hey Grover!" I shouted as I ran to him. " Oh hey Perce you're back!" Grover exclaimed as he hugged me. Grover is the only one who has been talking to me since my newly found brother came here and "killed" a chimera and stoled all my friends from me; besides Grover and Annabeth. But mostly Grover since he was the one who saw me kill the chimera. Not John, ME!" Yeah Grover I am. So do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked. I can't wait! "Umm..." Hm... why does Grover look like something's wrong... " She's at the beach near your cabin..." Grover explained with a worried expression. I wonder why... " Thanks man!" I thanked Grover and ran off to the beach. She's going to be exsided! I kept running until I reached it and hear talking. Hm... I wonder who it is... I looked up and saw... JOHN AND ANNABETH KISSING! " When are you going to dump him?" John asked Annabeth... " When he comes back" **she** replied... I am so mad- no scratch that down right-! I can't explain it! " WHY ANNABETH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" I shouted. And... SHES CRYING!? HOW DARE SHE!? " Hey stop yelling at her!" John shouted. " NO I WILL NOT!" I shouted back while bring Riptide out pointing it out at him. And... HE JUST COWARDS WAY TOWARDS A TREE! WHY WOULD **SHE** LIKE HIM! I was about to pounce at John when at flash of light blinded me and there stood all the Olympians... " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR BROTHER!? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!?" Poseidon thundered... KILL HIM!? " I WAS JUS-!" " THERES NOTHING YOU CAN EXPLAIN THAT CAN HELP YOU PERSEUS! YOU ARE BANDISH FROM THIS CAMP!" Zeus shouted. " YOUR BANDISHING ME!" WHY WOULD THE BANDISH ME! " YES AND I AM DISOWNING YOU! NOW LEAVE!" Poseidon screamed. I AM DONE WITH THEM! I ran to my cabin gathered my stuff and left the camp crying. " What happen to you Percy?" Hm! Whose that? I turned around and saw a guy with a leather jacket, jeans, and a almost bald head. " How do you know my name?" I asked " Oh let me introduce my self. I am The Doctor; your mom's friend ... well really close friend from out of this world" The Doctor explained. What? " What do you mean close friend?" I asked concerned. " Close like we went to a lot of adventures together." The Doctor explained some more " Oh! You have to come with me." He demanded " Why? And what about my mom?" I asked " Because your like me... And your mom said it was find." The Doctor told me while taking me to a blue box._

 _And that's where it all happened..._

 **YAY! DONE WITH FIRST CHAPTER! SO THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC! AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW THING CAUSE I 'LL LOOK AT THEM. AND PLEASE BE NICE WITH THE REVIEWS. AND AGAIN THANK YOU!**


	2. what?

" Ice! Behind you!" I heard The Doctor yell at me as I saw a WEEPING ANGEL ABOUT TO STRANGLE ME! I ran to the doors to the tardis and closed the door as The Doctor started the tardis. YES! Beat that angels! You can never get us! " That was a close call; we need to be more careful... NA" The Doctor joked. I am so glad The Doctor took me away from... nevermind! " So Doctor... where are we going?" I asked " To Clara's house." The Doctor explain as he smiled. Well I am now happier... as if its possible. After what seem like hours ( It was 30 minutes. HEY! I can't help myself... stupid ADHD...) The Tardis stopped! I run out and said with my arms open " Clara!" Wait... she doesn't live in a forest... OH NO! ITS CAMP HALF BLOOD! "no no no no..." I can't believe I am back... "WHY ARE WE HERE!" I screamed. It has been... I CAN REMEMBER! Lets just say since we left The Doctor has done about 2 regenerations and I have done 2 too. I currently have ginger hair ( The Doctor is really jealous) wearing blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt. but still has the same blue eyes. So its been awhile since I've been here and I am hoping none of the people that was here when I was here are here... that sounded weird... WAIT! we can just go back to the tardis and- " The tardis needs to rest for now... so we have to go to the camp site and see if theres a faster way to do it." NOOOOOO! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! ok just calm down and just go there... and if **THEY** are there they won't recognize me...

 ** _TIME SKIP..._**

We're finally here... WHYYYYY! We went through the barrier ( well I had to allow The Doctor in) and went to find Chiron. Oh yay... there he is... We go up to him and he looks back while saying " who are you people?" " we need ... we lost some fuel for our car and we saw your camp... we're not normal just to say..." The Doctor explained with a smirk. " Hey Chiron! Who are theses people?" A girl said... wait... WHAT! ITS **HER**!

 **SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER IAM REALLY BUSY... SO YEAH... ALSO! ON MY PROFILE I HAVE A POLL THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO DO BECAUSE IT WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO PUT PERCY IN A COUPLE... SO YEAH AND THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	3. Helping

WHY **HER**! UGH! IF SHE AND OTHERS NEED HELP ( well besides Grover) I AM NOT GOING TO! EVEN IF THEY NEED IT!

" Oh Annabeth meet ..." Chiron begin and waited for us to say our names.

" I am The Doctor and this is Ice" Doctor introduced us to them since I didn't want to say anything.

" Hmm... So you really need fuel?" Chiron asked us.

The Doctor gave me a face that said... IAM SORRY! He better not-

" No we came to help you with your problem... and also we do kind of need fuel..." He explained

OH MY GOSH! He knew the tardis sent us here to help! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!

" Oh... um ok... Well we have enough but 2 more will be fine" **SHE** said

" No we need lots of help... Thanks for offering your help we'll need it." Chiron thanked us.

Oh my gosh I am going to hate this so much!

" Do you need a place to stay? Cause Annabeth can-" Chiron started

" NO! No... we have a place to stay but thank you anyways" I explain plastering a fake smile on my face.

I am not going anywhere with **HER**...

" Well ok then... If you need help go ahead and ask me..." Chiron said with a face saying " Your weird..."

" Ok thank you!" The Doctor shouted to them as we started walking to the tardis.

 **TIME SKIP...**

Ugh! I am so glad we're out of there! Yes we're finally at the tardis!

" Hmm... they're nice... why do you hate Annabe-"

" DON'T SAY **HER** NAME! I JUST HATE ALL OF THEM! THEY BETRAYED ME!" I shouted at The Doctor and ran up stairs to my room and jumped on my bed thinking of what happened all those years ago. Those painful memories of what they did to me... ignored me... made fun of me... hurt me... broke my heart... ruined my life... Then The Doctor came and took me out of that life to another one. I took out my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and looked at it thinking of all the fun adventures I had with it and The Doctor. Weeping angels trying to take the tardis, Darleks making pig people, meeting Clara... Oh Clara... sweet Clara...

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Oh what is it now...?

" Ice! We have to see what it is!" The Doctor shouted for me.

" Ok! Coming down!" I shouted back as I ran down the stairs.

We both ran out the doors and ran to the horrible camp... When we got there I saw all kinds of monsters... and the one I despise the most... the minotaur... oh why does it has to be him! And with that I ran to him.

 **YAY! SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE I 'VE BEEN DOING ALOT OF PRACTICING ON TUESDAYS SOMTIMES WEDNSDAYS AND THURSDAYS FRIDAYS AND SOMETIMES SATURDAY DEPENDING THE DAY AND SCHOOL STUFF. SO YEAH REALLY BUSY WITH STUFF. ALSO I HAVE A POLL THAT WILL HELP ME DESIDE WHO SHOULD PERCY BE A COUPLE WITH. SO PLEASE TAKE THAT POLL I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU GUYS WANT AS A COUPLE. AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! :)**


	4. Could it be!

Ok! Now how to fight him... I don't have my sword with me! DANG IT! NOW HOW CAN I- I turned around and saw swords just laying around the floor. Why? I take one and start running towards the battlefield. Its light; but I can deal with it.

I finally got up to The Minotaur and shouted "HEY UGLY! DOWN HERE!" Oh me and my smart mouth; you just got to LOVE it!

It looks down at me. **ROWR!** And that my warning to start running! I run till I reach the hill near what use to be the entrance to the labyrinth and stop to turn to The Minotaur. Well! This is great! I AM FRECKEN GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH FRECKEN TROUBLE! The Minotaur was the first to charge. But... I stopped him by cutting his horn off ( AGAIN! What is up with this dude and his horns getting cut off!?) And with his horn I plunged it in his heart. (FRECKEN AGAIN!)

"Percy?!" Someone shouted in surprise.

Dang it! Who is it this time?! The reason I sai- I mean thought that was because Thalia found out about me in one of my solo missions... But anyways I turned around and saw it was... Grover?! NO! THANK YOU SO MUCH GALAXY!

" Uh... Hey Grover..." I said slowly as I gave him a half smile.

" How?! And why didn't you tell anyone?! Or at least tell your best friend?!" He shouted/asked me.

Great! Now how can I explain to Grover when his already angry at me!

" Uh... can we talk about this in the Tardis?" I subjected.

We started towards the Tardis in silent. Oh why did it have to be him? I would of been fine if it was John! ( I would of killed him...) When we got in front of the Tardis I pulled out the spare keys that The Doctor gave me

" Welcome to what is kind of my home! Don't try to be to surprise on what you see when we get inside." I told him.

And of course he's still ticked off! I unlock the door and we step in. I heard Grover gasp.

" I told you not to!" I shouted in a childish way.

Grover turns to me and demanded " Explain now."

So I did. I explained from what happened after I left him to the last mission I was on. And during the whole time he listened; wasn't interrupting me at all. And when I had finally finished explaining Grover just started crying and hugging me.

" Most us really missed you." Grover explained. Who would missed me?

" Who did?" I asked

" Everyone at The Roman camp, me, Rachel, Nico, Annabeth for some reason..., and even your dad too." Grover explained more

I was about to say something until I heard The Doctor come in; holding... JOHN!?

" Look who I found listening..."

 **HEY BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. MARCHING BAND, LOSING THE COMPUTER, AND NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE HAPPEN... I AM TURLY SORRY. BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUBJECTION TO WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE STORY; PLEASE TELL ME I AM HAVING A HARD TIME THINK FOR IDEAS... WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS THEY'RE REALLY NICE. :) ALSO SORRY FOR THE MISS SPELLS.**


	5. HOW!

un"Why are you here John? How did you know where we were?" I ask

SERIOUSLY! WHY IS HIS TARGET ALWAYS ME!? The Doctor let go of him. And just stands there...SMILLING!?

" You still haven't figured it out yet..." He whispered while he's smile grew

WHAT DOES HE MEAN?! I run up to him grabbing his orange camp halfblood shirt and threw him across the room.

"FIRGURED WHAT OUT?! TELL ME NOW!" I yelled at him

DANG IT! I am losing my temper! Just calm down Percy!

"You haven't figured out what I am... I am something you really hate; Doctor... I'VE KILLED SO MANY OF YOUR KIND! HAHAHAHAHAH!" "John" laughed crazy.

What does he mean...

"You can't be... You can't be a Darlek!" The Doctor shouted.

Wait... WHAT?!

"How can he? Aren't Darleks suppose to not have emotions?" I asked

"Dude not all Darleks are suppose to! I killed your brother before he even came to this camp! He was so nice. He helped people a lot. But I killed him and ganged his emotions... but I made it to hatred so I can kick you out. And I also ganged his powers... That's how I tricked your little Daddy!" The Darlek shouted/explained.

John... I thought I hated him... but the stupid Darlek made me think that... I GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Or should I say our Da-" HE started but couldn't because I took his head a ripped it right off.

After I took his head off; his image started flickering and finally stopping on a Darlek. I took him out and... I don't want to get into details; but the summery is that he didn't have a really pleasant death...

"I need to find my "Dad"... Explain everything to him..." I said while walking out of the Tardis leaving The Doctor and Grover shocked.

I ran until I interrupted dinner. I climb on top of a table and screamed in the top of my lungs.

"I KILLED JOHN! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT POSEIDON!"

I know that was stupid, but how could I get him to come here?

There was a clashed of lighting; and there standing infront of me was all the gods...

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE TO HELP US?!" My "Dad" shouted at me.

Oh wow he still hasn't changed at all...

"That "John" I killed wasn't really John! It was never John! It was always a Darlek! And you banished Percy Jackson for almost killing him!" I shouted.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK THAT NAME! IF YOU KNOW HIM THEN YOU MUST BE LYING!" He argued

OH MY GOSH!

"I AM NOT! ITS TRUE! ASK THE DOCTOR!" I argued back at him.

"WELL HES YOUR FRIEND ISN'T HE?! THEN I DON'T TRUST HIM! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" He shouted back at me.

OH GODS OF OLYMPUS!

I grabbed Riptide before Poseidon could get me and his trident collided with Riptide.

OH THANK YOU DOCTOR AND CHAOS!

Why Chaos? Well The Doctor stranded me on a planet cause of my temper and come to find out Chaos lives there. So he took me in so I can control my temper and to be the best soldier in his army. I did become the best soldier; but I could only control half of my temper.

"How... How do you have Riptide?" My "Dad" asked.

"Well of course I didn't lose it... Dad..." I gave my famous smile.

"PERCY!" I heard. After Poseidon dropped his trident in shock.

Oh I forgot I was in the middle of dinner... lets just hope it wasn't HER who said my name...

I look back and... IT WAS HER! DANG IT!

She gave me a hug.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CHEATER!" I shouted

DANG IT! I AM LOSING MY TEMPER-

" PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I look and see that everyone( besides the gods) are having a hard time breathing.

NO! I AM HURTING EVERYONE!

"I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted as I ran towards the Tardis to cool down.

 **YAY! LONGER CHAPER! SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN JUST SO BUSY AND WITH FINALS AND ALL. BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE. SORRY FOR BRING CHAOS IN THIS; I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE PERCY STOP POSEIDON. AND THANK YOU TO THE PERSON TO SUBJUST HAVING JOHN BE SOMETHING ELSE; I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME THINKING OF SOMETHING. SO THANKS AGAIN AND THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A REALLY GREAT DAY! :)**


	6. Rewriting

**HI, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN LIKE WHAT, 3 YEARS SINCE I'VE ACTUALLY DONE ANYTHING? WELL I'M ACTUALLY THINKING OF COMING BACK! BUT REWRITING EVERYTHING I HAVE SINCE I HATE WHAT I WROTE... THE ONLY REASON I REALLY WANNA DO THIS IS BECAUSE I'VE ACTUALLY BEING TAKING CLASSES THIS PAST 3 YEARS, AND I WAS LIKE IN EITHER 8TH OR MY FRESHMAN YEAR WHEN I WROTE ALL OF MY STORIES... SO YEAH. OH AND ALSO ANOTHER REASON I WASN'T ON... MY PARENT HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THOSE YEARS AND MY MOM (WHO I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH...) MOVED OUT ABOUT A YEAR AGO, ALSO WENT TO ANOTHER SCHOOL. SO YAY! BUT YEAH I'M COMING BACK WITH MY OLD STORIES AND NEW ONES LATER. ALSO A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, SHOULD I START CUSSING ON HERE? CAUSE I MEAN WHEN I STARTED; I WAS TRYING TO BE A "GOOD LITTLE MORMON" BUT NOW I HAVE LIKE DEPRESSION AND OTHER THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN JUST A LIVING HELL FOR ME... SO YEAH... TELL ME IF YA WANT IT OR NOT? OH AND ANY OTHER IDEAS FOR CROSSOVER, OR JUST STRAIT UP STORIES ( OR IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I ALREADY HAVE). I'LL RESPOND AS SOON AS I CAN. WELP... IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT ON HERE AND ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND I GOTTA WAKE UP AT 5 SO... SEE YA GUYS AROUND? I GUESS?**


End file.
